max_kinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle's End
Story Battle's End is the Eighth Amiibo Tournament. Each match was a four player free for all in the first round while beign a 2v2 afterwards. This tournament took place on 2/1/20. Participants # Squishy GF # A-Stink # Nutbar # Feedee # Nuke # Inbred # Boring # MelonCrush # 2MuchWater # GP Loli # Ass Fucker # Moss King # Kristoff # Dr.Dre # Red Death # Kirbae # Duck Cunt # Beach Ball # Sleepy Boi # Grey God # FSNW # Sans # Reinabelle # Dik Sock # Plant)Weed # Dark Lord # Wawa # Uh, Meow? # Albino # ButtCrush # Edgelord 2 # MasterChef Important Events A-Stink was the first to die in the tournament. Squishy GF was knocked under Dreamland by A-Stink. Nutbar was the first out of the tournament. Feedee got a kill over Squishy GF with her final smash when she had a final smash. A-Stink was spiked by Feedee for the final kill of the first match. Boring was beaten down in the first minute by strong competition. MelonCrush was meteor smashed by Olimar's final smash at low percent, but she lived. Boring was spiked twice by Nuke, but Inbred lost first due to their lack of skill in chaotic matches. MelonCrush gained a victory over Nuke. Nuke claims this is because he was the one fighting everyone. Moss King and Ass Fucker met again in the field of battle. GP Loli was determined to prove herself in the match as well. Moss King stole Ass Fucker's weapon. GP Loli took every other Amiibo's first stocks. 2MuchWater killed GP Loli with his final smash. Eventually, 2MuchWater fell first, and Moss King soon after. GP Loli started doing damages after the Zelda updates 2/1/20. GP Loli tore through her competition and one without much of a struggle. This was Red Death's first tournament match. Kirbae killed Red Death, and he retaliated by punching Kirbae into the screen. Red Death lost first. Kirbae started disrespecting Dr. Dre before getting dirty offstage kill. After a short time, Kirbae won. Beach Ball attempted to camp the entire match. Sleepy Boi got an early kill on Duck Cunt to take his last stock. Beach Ball's camping strategy failed when Sleepy Boi used his volt tackle to win the game. Sans kept getting hit by Dik Sock's attacks. However, FSNW pulled out a surprise win. Everyone fought against Dark Lord. Dark Lord himself wiffed his final smash. There were two piranha plant final smashes back to back. Uh, Meow? tore through everyone, and he even killed the last plant in his super form for the final kill. The other plants losing angered FSNW. MasterChef killed everyone with his final smash. Albino hit everyone with his final smash. Edgelord 2 lost first without strength buffs. MasterChef struggled against Albino, and he even managed to hit him with a final smash. However, Albino used his to win the game. This led to the second round Feedee went against MelonCrush. MelonCrush wished to strip Feedee of her strongest in the world title. To take the first stock, MelonCrush Meteor Smashed with her up B. There was an incredible struggle, and each woman was struggling for a slight bit of damage. They stayed even in percent almost the whole game with only the different of a few percent. Feedee was knocked under the stage, but she managed to live and take the game. GP Loli fought Kirbae. Kirbae's fast hitting styled didn't work on a nearly invincible Amiibo that could armor through each hit. However, Kirbae still continued to taunt excessively. Kirbae actually began running later in the fight. GP Loli then disrespected before using an up air to defeat Kirbae. Sleepy Boi fought FSNW. FSNW wished to take revenge on Uh, Meow?, but he had to defeat one of the most powerful amiibo to do it. Immediately, FSNW used his bunny hood excessively with his fast falling. Then, FSNW dragged the platform down on the Pikmin 3 stage to get a kill on Sleepy Boi. Sleepy Boi still won when comboing with the crab however. Uh, Meow went against Albino with confidence in his victory. He told Albino "You can never beat me," while the battle went on. Sonic teched a Cresselia blade when Albino couldn't. Although the blade would hit Uh, Meow?. Uh, Meow then killed Albino with his final smash. Albino lost the game when Uh, Meow beat down Albino. Squishy GF was asked out directly by Uh, Meow?, but she rejected him outright. This gave Uh, Meow? a clouded headspace for the next game. This led to the finals Feedee was told by Kirbae to watch out for GP Loli. Immediately, Feedee was caught offguard by Kirbae not having any insults. Feedee was intimidated, and she managed to take the first stock. However, GP Loli evened up the game immediately. Feedee then got an early kill with her final smash. GP Loli then wiffed her final smash even with its massive hitbox, and Feedee footstooled her to win the match. Sleepy Boi was excited to fight Uh, Meow? on his own turf. Uh, Meow was missing more attacks and walking more than he nomally would have. He even lost the first stock. Uh, Meow even DI'd poorly. Uh, Meow was losing, but his final smash super form pulled him out of a nearly guaranteed loss. Grand Finals Feedee battled Uh, Meow?. Uh, Meow? was stilled saddened by his failure, and lost the game quickly. He even SD'd, and Feedee homie stocked. Feedee won another tournament.